Awesome Disguise
by cutekittenlady
Summary: After watching a movie with America, Prussia has an awesome idea for something he can do with his little brother. Unfortunately, Germany isn't willing to go along. So Prussia gets creative. NOT YAOI. NO PAIRING.


It was another Friday morning in Germany's house, and Prussia sat in the kitchen chugging a beer, waiting for his younger brother to awaken and come down stairs.  
>He drummed his fingers on the counter impatiently as he waited, a mischevious grin on his face. His little yellow chick, more common referred to as Gilibird, sat on the counter preening it's feathers.<p>

Meanwhile, upstairs Germany exited the bathroom wearing his usual green army apparal composed of long green army pants, a plank tank top, and a green jacket. His bright blonde hair was slicked back as usual and he looked every bit as ready to start the new day, but first he made his way to Prussia's bedroom and knocked on the door like he did every morning. Germany had found that there was not a single alarm clock on earth that was capable of getting his elder up in the morning. Prussia either got up when he wanted, or when someone (usually Germany) forced him to get up. So when no answer came, Germany was not surprised. He immediately opened the door while saying, "Brother, it's morning. It's time to get up." Upon entering the room Germany blinked in surprise. Per usual the bed was unmade and messy as the previous days clothes lay on the floor. However, there was one major difference.  
>Prussia was not there.<p>

At this point most people would be relieved that their sibling had finally gotten themselves up in the morning, but Germany knew better. As stated previously, Prussia only got himself up when he wanted to get up, but most of the time nothing motivated him, and Germany feared what kind of idea would motivate his brother to do such a thing.

After descending the stairs and entering the kitchen, Germany caught sight of his brother at the counter with his beer and said warily, "Guten tag Bruder."  
>The silver haired Prussian in his prussian blue uniform smiled at him. "Morning West!" he called energetically.<br>Not wanting to waste any time Germany immediately asked, "Why are you up so early brother?"  
>Prussia frowned. "Aw, c'mon West! Why do you have to be so suspicous all the time?"<br>Germany just looked at him expectedly. Prussia couldn't fool him. They'd known each other for too long.  
>The Prussian sighed but managed to retrieve his grin. "Well you see a few days ago I watched one of that America kid's movies!"<br>Germany immediately groaned.  
>He should have known better than to allow America and Prussia to see a movie together.<br>The last time the two had hung out, they watched some american show called, 'Jackass' and not one day later he found the two on the roof, with a shopping cart, and a kiddie pool swarming with Piranha. (Where they had gotten the Piranha, he didn't know, but he suspected it had something to do with one of the South American nations).  
>Needless to say, chaos ensued. The three had sworn never to speak of the day to anyone else ever.<br>That being said, Germany had every right to be suspicious.  
>"Brother, I swear to god, if I have to call the ambulance, the cops, the fire department <strong>and<strong> the plumber again-" he began but was immediately cut off by Prussia.  
>"It's won't be anything like that time I swear!" He then went on to explain, "Anyway, in this movie this mom and her daughter got these magic fortune cookies!"<br>"Magic fortune cookes?" Germany asked. It sounded bad already.  
>"Totally. Anyway, these fortune cookies are sabotaged so that when they break them open and read what's inside they switch bodies!"<br>Germany just stared. American entertainment confused him.  
>"Anyway," Prussia continued not noticing his brothers stare. "they don't switch back until they realize some ultimate truth about each other or some shit like that."<br>Germany just looked confused. "What are you getting at?"  
>Prussia smiled at him. "We should do it!"<p>

Germany attempted to register what his brother had just said and drew a blank. "What?" was all he could say.  
>"You and me," Prussia said slowly gesturing towards both of them, "should switch places! NOt for long of course,I doubt you could handle being as awesome as me for a whole week so lets just make it a day instead!"<br>"How?" was all Germany could muster.  
>"Simple! You and me will switch clothes, and I'll be you for the day, and you'd be me!"<br>It took a few moments before Germany's mind finally caught up with the conversation.  
>"Absolutely not." he said resolutely.<br>"Why not? Cause it'd be fun!" Prussia argued while frowning.  
>"Because it is absolutely idiotic!" Germany snapped back.<br>Prussia glared at Germany for a few seconds before smiling again. "Alright, calm down west. I was just kidding anyway." He handed the mug of beer to Germany. "Here ya go! I'm going the the bathroom!" And with that Prussia was out of the room.

Germany stared after him for a moment, still mildly suspicious.  
>At times Germany couldn't believe that the man was his brother. They bot had so little in common and only just barely looked the same. No one ever really guessed they were brothers just by looking at them. They had to be told.<br>Gazing down at the mug, Germany sighed. It was still early, but he was in the mood for a drink. He lifted the glass to his lips and took a good gulp before setting it down on the counter. He started heading towards the door when he stumbled. Quickly, he caught himself on the door frame and slowly slid to the floor as an uncharacteristic and sudden drowsiness cam on him. _Odd_, he thought _I got plenty of sleep..._His eyes slowly closed as he slipped into unconciousness.

The first thing Germany noticed as he slowly opened his eyes was that he was sitting in a chair. The second was that he was tied to said chair. The third thin was the image of his brother staring in a mirror wearing a very familiar green army uniform. Slowly Germany looked down at his own body and saw Prussia's prussian blue uniform on his persona.  
>It took about half a second for Germany to get over the initial shock, piece together the situation, and for two veins to pop in his head in an attempt to suppress his anger.<br>"Brother..." Germany hissed angrily.  
>Prussia turned to him curiously and smiled.<br>"Hahah! That looks good on you West!" he laughed as he pointed at his brohter. "You don't look nearly as awesome as me of course, but whatever."  
>Prussia then reached into the big green jacket and withdrew a small black leather bound booklet and opened it.<br>"Stay out of my daily planner brother!" Germany protested. But Prussia simply ignored him and skimmed the pages.  
>"Oh~" Prussia said a brim smile coming on his face. "You're meeting up with Ita-chan today~!"<br>Germany ground his teeth as he watched Prussia pocket the booklet and head towards the door.  
>"Brother! Untie me this instant!" Germany screamed at his brothers act as his anger slowly overflowed.<br>"See ya West!" his brother said as he exited with a wave, and with Gilibird perching itself on his shoulder. The door closed and silence followed.  
>Minutes passed as Germany struggled with his bonds, attempting to undo them. After what seemed like forever Germany allowed his body to relax and rest. He was instantly regretting teaching his brother all those knotting techniques. The only bright side seemed to be that Prussia had left the ropes just loose enough that Germany didn't suffer any harm. Loose enough not to harm him, but too tight to slip out of.<br>Germany growled, contemplating what to do while also imagining what he'd do to his brother when he got his hands on him.

Meanwhile, in a gas station bathroom just down the road, Prussia stared at his finished disguise in the mirror. Thanks to a can of spray on hair dye, and a tube of hair gel, his disguise was complete with a head of perfectly slicked back blond hair. Sure, he was still shorter and less muscular than his brother, but with his pair of elevator shoes, and the jacket to hide his arms, he doubted anyone would notice. As he left the store, Prussia smiled to himself. It was gonna be a fun day.

* * *

><p>(Hope you guys enjoyed the first and only oneshot I have as of yet completed.<p>

I actually based this entire thing on an image I found on deviantart by Awesome-Anime-Lover. Here is the link to their work, the image this fanfic is based upon;

remember to delete the spaces

http : / / awesome-anime-lover . deviantart . com / art / Prussia-s-Awesome-Disguise-205349623 )


End file.
